Yoghigh
by F4nd0m5-F0r-Ev3ry0n3
Summary: Hannah is moving to a new school. What will happen there when there all in year9 (aged13-14), GCSE's are going to start and the stress of trying to find friends. Will she make it through the year or will she crack before the first term is over.
1. Moving to a new school

Hannah's P.O.V

Why do I have to move?! It's the middle of the school year and everyone will know what form they're in. I'm going to be the odd one out. Again. I'm going to be the crazy girl who's obsessed with owls-

"HANNAH, GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW! YOU'VE GOT SCHOOL TODAY!" Mum yelled at me from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'M GETTING UP NOW," I lied before turning over into the soft, warm duvet and closing my eyes. Yes, I've only just moved here and my mum has already got me into a school. It's a shitty little school called something like 'Blacktop High School'. Despite it sounding shit, they have no uniform, so I can't complain about it fully.

"HANNAH GET UP NOW OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" My Mum yelled viciously yet again, tugging harshly at my bed covers.

I gave in. "Fine, I'm getting up". I sat up and looked at my old desk chair. My blue t-shirt, grey leggings, belt and owl hat were still there.

"Well, Hannah. Best make a good impression," I thought to myself before eventually gettinv up out of bed. I got changed before looking at myself in the mirror. "You don't look half bad," I smirked to myself. To finish off, I brushed my hair and tied it into a ponytail. I placed my owl hat upon my head and rushed downstairs. I'd onlt just ate breakfast before I was walking to school, my nervousness obvious in my stride. School was only down the road.

Yesterday I'd gone exploring and had found a back entrance into the school gates. I went in that way. Years 7, 8 and 9 were all talking amongst themselves as they waited for first bell to ring. As my eyes darted from one stranger to another, I felt even more like the odd one out. I didn't recognise any of them

"Don't make a fool of yourself and you'll be okay," my brain reassured me. Admist the crowds, one boy caught my eye.


	2. Meeting the form

Hannah's P.O.V

I slowly made my way into the school and was quickly met by a girl with short black hair.

"Hi! I'm Kim!" She said, sounding very excited.

"Hi, I'm Hannah," I replied. Kim was wearing a black shirt with a black and red tartan skirt and black tights. Wow, my confidence had been knocked.

"Hey there Hannah, I'm your tour buddy!" She practically squealed.

"Tour buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm here to help you find your way around school. Only for today though, it's not hard to navigate around this school. The way you walked into school was perfect, by the way"

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled at how you could enter a school perfectly.

"Well, if you'd have walked in the front doors, there's a good chance you would have been picked on by the year ten and elevens. So well done on not being bullied," She smiled just as the bell went.

Kim started walking and I followed reluctantly. "Crap! We've been talking for twenty minutes," she giggled. "Come on, I'll show you your form room and you can get settled in". She put her arm out for me to hold onto as she took me up a set of stairs and down a long corridor. "Here we are" her voice chimed, "We're in year nine so this is the English corridor and we're in Room 7. We're at the bottom of the corridoor so the teachers don't even remember us half of time time." We made our way into the room.

"Kim why are you late again?" Came a man's voice.

"Sorry Sir, I was talking to Hannah about our school and then the bell rang."

I looked at the teacher and made eye contact, "Oh hello, you're the new student, right?" I nodded as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Why does my confidence always go at the worst times? "Well, I'm Mr. Vox, but you can call me Bebopvox if you like and these are my Voxforcians," he gestured to the class, making me smile.

"You can sit next to Kim," He pointed to a seat at the back. A sigh of relief escaped my body.

"Now I'll start by introducing you to everyone in your form. At the front there's Simon, Lewis, Sips and Sjin. Behind them are Martyn, Toby, Stippin and Kaeyi. Then there's Sparkles, Leo, Koge and Parv, they're in a band together. After that there's Minty or just Anya, Zoey, Rithian and Nilsey. And on your row there is Panda and Duncan." Mr. Vox then breathed, smiling at me.

I wish I knew everyone and not just Kim.


	3. Picking my options

Hannahs P.O.V

I reached into my bag for my timetable and looked at it

Monday: english, maths, maths, art, GCSE option, GCSE option

Tuesday: P.E, P.E, M.F.L, I.C.T, art, art, science

Wednesday: cooking, cooking, cooking, english, english, maths

Thursday: maths, M.F.L, science, science, music, maths

Friday: I.C.T, free, free, drama, free, music.

Well, todays thursday so i guess i have pretty boring lessons today

"Kim, do we have the same timetable?" I asked biting into my cheese sandwich

"Everyone has the same lessons just different free and GCSE option lessons."

"Urrr kim. I dont know what GCSE options are."

"Its ok. i'll take you the Headteacher at the end of the day."

The day went way too slow. Sometimes during lessons i would look at lewis, the boy who caught my eye when i walked into the school gates. It hasnt even been a whole day and I think I like him.

When the end of the day finally came, kim took me to the headteacher to discuss my GCSE options. We knocked on his door and were greeted by a guenuiely happy face

"Hello hannah and kim." He said with a smile. I smilled back as kim did most of the talking, she knew by now how bad i was at talking

"Hello mr ridge. Hannahs new here so she needs to pick her GCSE options." Kim giggled

Mr ridge turned to his desk and pulled some pieced of paper out of a file

Here's the list and the form to fill in. Please make you choice by tomorrow." He haned me the papers. We left his room, waving and saying our goodbyes. As we walked down the corridor I scanned through the choices and saw a few which i liked, art, gardening, bird caring and paper craft. This is going to be a hard choice.

I was out of the school gates when i heard the chiming, exited voice come from behind me "Hey Hannah! Wait up!" Kim caught up to me in less than a second

"Hey, i didnt know you walked home"

"Now you do. Where do you live?"

"Oh just down the road." I smilled. I'm glad i dont have to walk very far "what about you?"

"Third street kn the left, this street." She pointed at as we got closer to it

"So not that far." I laughed

"Nope, see ya later." Kim waved as she turned the corner. I like kim, she didnt think i was too weird.

My house was just a bit further down the road. As i got closer to my house, I searched for my keys and found them in my pocket. As expected my mum was at work. I dropped my bag in exaurstion and fell onto the sofa. Home sweet home.


End file.
